Unconditional
by gorenrocks
Summary: Spoiler: Episodes Playing Dead, Endgame B/A in established relationship. They discuss the case in Playing Dead, because it bothers both of them. Rated T, the sex at the end might be M-ish, but is not smut.Italics at beginning, direct quote from ep.


**Unconditional**

**Tigergorenrocks**

_**Disclaimer:**_**_All of the characters are the property of Dick Wolf._**

**A/N spoiler: Episode Playing Dead, Endgame **

**B/A in established relationship. They discuss the case. Rated T, the sex at the end might be M-ish, but is not smut.**

**Italics in beginning is directly quoted from show. And as always, thank you so much for reading!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

_Actually I don't think I'm ready for something like this, says Stacy._

_That's ok. You've been through a lot. I understand. It must have been tough. Being in that situation back at home, replies Bobby, sympathetically. _

_You don't know anything about that, says Stacy_

_That's not true. I came from a bad home. You said, when bad things are happening, you need to take yourself away to another place. And that's what I used to do, I used to just want to lift myself up and take myself to another place, you know, so I could see things from somewhere else, answers Bobby._

_Maybe it was just the crack, suggests Stacy._

_I think we both know that that's not true, says Bobby._

_I know what you're thinking. You're wrong, Stacy finishes._

_

* * *

  
_

Lying on the sofa in their apartment, Bobby holds Alex in his arms. He just told her the details of the conversation he had with Stacy, when he first realized she'd been abused. Outside they hear the rain whip though the trees and buildings, fueled by strong gusts of cold winter wind. Even though she wears a blue tank and gray sweats, Alex is warm, wedged between his two long legs and snuggled against his broad warm chest.

He hears her sigh, and she lifts her head and nuzzles it against his neck, kissing his throat.

"Rough case," he concludes, and presses a kiss against her temple.

"If Rick Siebert hadn't been killed, Stacy would have left Sophie with her stepfather – Fitzgerald - the man who molested her?" She twists to meet his eyes. "Do you think so?"

"Uh, yeah. I do." He sees her mouth turn down and her eyes shift away, and it breaks his heart. As often as they see these things over the years, it's never easy, and this case makes them both unsettled. "I'm sorry but…but yeah, I do."

He tightens his arms around her, settling one hand on her stomach and one lightly on her breast, something he knows comforts her.

"How could she do that? Her own daughter!"

"Alex," he pulls her even closer against him, and makes a decision. "When I was four, and Frank was seven, my mother, she—she went away for the weekend. With my real father, Brady."

Alex turns her body and stares up at him, wide eyed. His hands wander to her back, caressing up and down in long smooth strokes.

"Bobby, you don't have to—"

"No, I want to."

Alex's eyes fill with unshed tears and she moves to her side, still nestled between his legs, wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. She licks his full lips and it feels so warm and comforting that he lets her smooth tongue in and sucks it gently. He slides his hands under her shirt to stroke her soft skin, and kisses her for a few minutes. Then he studies her face and she smiles. He smiles back and kisses her nose, and she lays her head against him, over his heart.

"My dad, well the man who I thought was my dad," he continues, "he was gone all weekend, gambling, playing the horses, whatever. While my mother was away, being raped and beaten. She was never the same after that. Frank and I were alone for two nights and three days. Frank said, he took care of me." Bobby laughs.

"My dad, he _knew_ she wasn't home, that she left us there alone. He knew most all the things she did to us. And so, so, what was his reaction? It was to leave us, for good."

"I'm so sorry, Bobby."

"Th-thanks." He kisses her again. "I'm just saying, that when you're a child and adults fail you so completely, when you never get that unconditional love, you never learn to trust. You never learn to ask for help. You learn to depend only on yourself and when that fails, life can be unbearable."

"Not anymore, baby," and she slips her hands under his black t-shirt, caressing his chest, and he closes his eyes, "not anymore. Never again."

"I got lucky," he cups her, pushing her against his growing erection, "you found me."

"I love you, Bobby," she kisses his lower lip."I love you so very much. You'll never be alone again."

"I love you, too, Alex," he breathes into her mouth, "I want you. Right here. Right now."

"Jesus, Bobby," she manages, before her mouth is filled with his tongue, stroking everywhere inside her, his hands yanking her shirt over head then covering her bare breasts. This time they squeeze until the tips are hot and ripe and ready to be pinched and kissed, and she gets wet in anticipation. She loves it when he sucks her nipples.

He breaks the kiss. "You okay here?" he asks, bending to take a hard red nub into his mouth.

"Oh yeah," and she gasps when he bites down hard and then licks to soothe. He begins to suck and she wiggles out of her sweats and panties and groans. She's throbbing so intensely she touches herself, dipping a finger into her wetness and touching her pleasure point.

But Bobby snatches her small hand and pushes it against the breast he working, then sucks the wet fingers in his mouth along with the nipple. Bobby frees his cock and Alex's writhes uncontrollably against the long rigid flesh.

"You taste so good, Alex," he whispers. She tries to pull her hand away to rub herself, knowing he likes to watch when she make herself come, but he holds it. "Are you wet enough to take me, baby?" he asks.

"Yeah, I am," she gasps.

"I want you to come when I'm deep inside you."

Bobby lifts her nude body so she's facing and straddling him, poised above his very hard erection. He's still propped up at one end of the sofa long legs stretched out, still wearing cut-offs and his black tee but his stiff member is completely freed.

"You are so hot, Alex. So sexy." He touches her center, slipping in two fingers and swirling them around. He groans low and long. "Jesus you are so wet. You feel so good." He sucks her breasts while teasing her. "Maybe I'll just fuck you all night, you feel so good;"

"Bobby, please!"

"Yeah, let's go."

And he drops her down, filling her with his big, hard cock. Alex cries out from the sheer ecstasy of the moment.

"Sweet Jesus you are tight, baby. How can you be so tight and wet?" He grinds against her, pushing up and in even deeper, pivoting his hips, pulling out and pushing back in, grunting from the sensation.

Alex is so close to coming, she's beyond words, and keening with need and want, and pleasure is coursing through her body.

"That's right, let go. Come hard, Alex." He senses she's close and massages her swollen nerve center, exactly how she loves it, and uses his free hand to start pinching her swollen nipple. Her body shakes when her climax hits and she starts to come undone.

"You look so sexy when you come. I could watch you come all day," he rasps. He slides his long fingers through her hair and thrusts his tongue deep into her mouth, and feels her spasming around his cock. She tries to pull away from the kiss and shout his name, but he holds her against him, tonguing her mouth, sucking her lip and swallowing her cries. With a great effort he forces himself not to come, too.

Bobby kisses and holds her till her climax calms, then he lifts her up and off of him and turns her around so that she's facing away from him, and he can cup her breasts and reach her at a completely different angle. He gets up on his knees and spreads her legs wide and lowers her again, gradually.

"That was so good, Bobby. So good," Alex sighs.

"Yes it was. And we're not near done."

He's all the way inside her now, and both hands are caressing her breasts. Her hands reach around to touch him, where ever she can reach and he leans to the side and starts sucking and biting her neck.

Bobby feels himself swelling inside her and groans.

"Move, Bobby, move!" she begs.

Suddenly he jerks his hips very sharply, in a rapid succession and she shouts and holds her stomach. He kneads her breasts, squeezing nipples already red and swollen.

"Like that?" he whispers against her ear.

"Yeah," she pants. "More, harder," she begs.

Bobby spreads his legs as wide as he can on the sofa. "Use one hand to hold on to the back of the sofa," he orders her, and then reluctantly, he releases her breasts and grabs her hips. Bobby lifts her and thrusts, over and over, moving slowly but also penetrating very deeply. She turns her head and they kiss until the pressure grows and they have to stop and gasp for breath.

He watches while he fucks her -- her usually creamy skin is flushed pink, her firm butt bounces with every hard thrust, her full breasts sway, dark tips hard and engorged.

"You're so beautiful, Alex. The most beautiful woman I've ever known. I love you. I'll always love you," he tells her. "I want to be with you forever."

He surprises himself with the declaration, but he doesn't care because he means it.

"Me too, Bobby," she gasps when he shifts and pushes in hard. "Come on, take me hard and fast. Now."

She asks him to take her and that's what he wants to do – take her and mark her. Staying inside her, he pushes her face down on the sofa and lifts up her hips so that he can penetrate her deeply from behind and stimulate her at the same time. He lays kisses down her back and bites her shoulder before he pulls all the way out,and then he thrusts in as hard as he can.

Alex lifts her head and shouts his name, and Bobby nearly comes, the sensation is so powerful. So he does it again, and reaches under her and rubs her small nub, while he starts thrusting deep and hard. While he caresses her he squeeze her ass and he starts to lose awareness and control of what he's doing and thinking. He vaguely knows he's waiting for something before he lets himself go – and when he feels her tighten around him he knows what it is – Alex is coming again.

"That's it baby, come on me, it's so good!" And he grabs her ass with both hands and spreads her, watching as he plunges in and out of her beautiful body and his orgasm begins and it's so powerful he's not sure he can even stay conscious but he manages to hold on until he empties everything inside her and she finishes coming around him, and they both collapse, and he wraps his body around her.

"My God, Bobby," she gasps, breathing hard.

"Yeah," he replies in much the same way.

"Is that all you can say?"

"Right now? Uh-huh."

Alex laughs and then caresses his belly before covering him with small, wet kisses. She peeks up at him.

"Let's continue this in bedroom," she purrs, giving him a meaningful look.

He raises both eyebrows. "Really? What's uh, what's this," he wags a long finger back and forth between them, "all about?"

"Well," she playfully bats her eyelashes, "I like it when you open up to me."

"Oh." He considers this while lifting himself off the sofa and then offers his arm to help her. Bobby's large hands circle her narrow waist while they make their way toward the bedroom. "Did I ever tell you about the time I skinned my knee?"

Alex laughs. "Very funny, Mr. Sensitive."

Bobby gives her that small, special smile and looks forward to the night.

The End


End file.
